lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme (Film)
Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme ist der zweite Teil der Verfilmung des Romans Der Herr der Ringe von J. R. R. Tolkien durch Regisseur Peter Jackson. Handlung Der zweite Teil der Trilogie beginnt ohne große Vorgeschichte. Der Zuschauer wird hineingenommen in einen Traum Frodos, in dem er den Kampf zwischen Gandalf und dem Balrog noch einmal erlebt. Dabei nimmt der in Teil 1 durch einen Hieb von der Feuerpeitsche des Balrogs begonnene Sturz in die Tiefe ein für den Zuschauer überraschendes Ende, das erst später vollständig aufgeklärt wird. Gandalf kämpft im Fallen weiter mit dem Balrog, den er schließlich tötet. Er stirbt, wird aber von einer höheren Bestimmung mit größerer Kraft und Macht ausgestattet und ins Leben zurückgeschickt. Er soll die Aufgabe vollenden, deretwegen er nach Mittelerde gesandt worden war. Währenddessen werden Sam und Frodo von dem ehemaligen Ringträger Gollum verfolgt. Als er sich zu nahe an die Hobbits heranwagt, nehmen sie ihn gefangen und Frodo kommt zu der Überzeugung, dass nur Gollum sie nach Mordor führen kann. Sam hingegen ist von diesem Vorschlag wenig begeistert und beobachtet Gollum sehr genau und misstrauisch. Die anderen Hobbits, Merry und Pippin, können sich unterdessen aus der Gewalt der Uruk-hai befreien. Bei ihrer Flucht geraten sie in den Fangornwald und treffen dort auf ein recht ungewöhnliches Geschöpf, einen Ent (Baumhirte) mit Namen Baumbart. Aragorn, der Zwerg Gimli und der Elb Legolas sind weiterhin auf der Spur von Merry und Pippin und verfolgen die Uruk-hai, die jene verschleppt haben. Sie treffen auf Éomer, den Dritten Marschall der Riddermark von Rohan und seine Reiterschar. Von ihm erfahren sie, dass dessen Männer alle Uruk-hai getötet haben. Sie glauben zunächst, dass auch Merry und Pippin umgekommen sind. Später findet Aragorn allerdings Spuren, die erkennen lassen, dass die zwei Hobbits fliehen konnten und folgen ihnen in den Fangornwald. Hier treffen sie auf einen alten Bekannten: Gandalf. Dieser ist inzwischen nicht mehr Gandalf der Graue, sondern Gandalf der Weiße. Indes sucht Éomer im Reich Rohans nach Verbündeten im Kampf gegen die Macht des Dunklen Herrschers. Dieses Unterfangen gestaltet sich jedoch schwierig, denn König Théoden steht unter dem Einfluss des Zauberers Saruman und seines Helfers Gríma Schlangenzunge, der den Geist des Königs vergiftet hat. Grima hat dafür gesorgt, dass König Théoden seinen Neffen Éomer verbannt. Außerdem begehrt Gríma Théodens schöne Nichte Éowyn. Gandalf greift zu einer List und erscheint grau und unscheinbar, lässt dann aber seine neu erstarkte Macht auf Théoden wirken. Er treibt Théoden den Einfluss Sarumans aus, "wie Gift aus einer Wunde". Gríma muss fliehen, als Théoden seine geistige und körperliche Stärke zurückgewinnt und ihn erschlagen will. Saruman baut in der Zwischenzeit seine Macht weiter aus. Ein riesengroßes Heer von Orks und Uruk-hai entsteht in Isengart. Die große, alles entscheidende Schlacht um Rohan ist unausweichlich. thumb|Die Stadt [[Edoras in Rohan ]] König Théoden lässt die Hauptstadt Rohans, Edoras, evakuieren und die Bewohner in die sichere Festung Helms Klamm bringen. Gandalf fürchtet, dass Helms Klamm dem Angriff von Sarumans Truppen nicht standhalten könnte und bittet Aragorn, dem König zur Seite zu stehen. Gandalf verlässt Edoras, um Éomer und sein Heer zu suchen. Er kündigt seine Rückkehr "beim ersten Licht des fünften Tages, bei Sonnenaufgang" an. "Schaut nach Osten". Unterwegs erfährt Éowyn, die sich in Aragorn verliebt hat, dass dessen Herz Arwen gehört. Auf dem Weg nach Helms Klamm werden die Menschen Rohans von den Wargreitern Isengarts angegriffen. Éowyn bittet ihren Onkel mitkämpfen zu dürfen, bekommt jedoch den Auftrag, Frauen und Kinder nach Helms Klamm in Sicherheit zu bringen, während sich die Männer den Gegnern stellen. Im Verlauf des Kampfes stürzt Aragorn in eine Schlucht und wird für tot gehalten. Aragorns große Liebe, Arwen, bereitet sich in Bruchtal, nach beständigem Drängen ihres Vaters Elrond, auf die Abreise in den Alten Westen vor. Elrond bittet seine Tochter, nicht auf Aragorn zu warten, sondern ihre Liebe mit in die unsterblichen Lande Valinors zu nehmen. Elrond sieht für Arwen nur den Tod in Mittelerde und Arwen kommt zunächst der Bitte des geliebten Vaters nach. Arwen erscheint dem schwer verwundeten Aragorn als "Traumgestalt" und weckt ihn aus seiner Lethargie. Sie küsst ihn und spricht ihm Schutz zu: " Möge die Güte der Valar dich beschützen". In Helms Klamm bereitet sich alles auf den großen Angriff Sarumans vor. Selbst Alte und waffenfähige Knaben werden bewaffnet. Dennoch rechnet man mit hohen Verlusten und hat, aufgrund der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit von Sarumans Heer, kaum noch Hoffnung. Alle sind bestürzt über den Tod Aragorns. Die Freude bei Gimli, Legolas, Éowyn und allen anderen ist übergroß, als Aragorn, zwar verletzt, aber am Leben, in der Hornburg erscheint. Aragorns Hengst Brego hatte ihn, ohnmächtig und verletzt am Flussufer liegend, gefunden und sicher nach Helms Klamm getragen. Schließlich kommt noch eine elbische Bogenschützen-Einheit aus Bruchtal, unter der Führung des Waldelben Haldir aus Lothlórien, Rohan zu Hilfe. Das Letzte Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen, das ehemals bestand und zum zeitweiligen Sturz Saurons führte, wird somit erneuert. Haldir wird den Krieg um Helms Klamm allerdings nicht überleben. thumb|Die [[Ents, Bewohner des Fangorn-Waldes]] Merry und Pippin versuchen Baumbart auf den bevorstehenden Krieg zwischen den Völkern aufmerksam zu machen. Es wird beschlossen, ein Treffen aller Ents, ein Entthing (vgl. das germanische Thing), einzuberufen. Frodo und Sam sind in der Zwischenzeit weiter auf dem beschwerlichen Weg nach Mordor und Sam kann immer weniger seine Abneigung Gollum gegenüber verbergen, während Frodo zunehmend Mitleid mit ihm hat. Frodo will Gollum helfen, "wieder der zu werden, der er einst war". Die Schlacht um die Hornburg steht unmittelbar bevor. Zehntausende von Uruk-hai beziehen vor der Burg Stellung. Durch einen ungewollt abgeschossenen Pfeil durch Aldor, einen älteren Krieger Rohans, bricht der Sturm los. Théoden: "Dann beginnt es also". Die Angreifer setzen sämtliche Möglichkeiten ein, um die Festung zu erstürmen. Aber auch die Verteidiger halten sich tapfer. Die Schlacht zieht sich über Stunden hin, bis die Angreifer, durch die Explosion einer von Saruman hergestellten Bombe, eine breite Bresche in die Verteidigungsmauern schlagen. Die Verteidiger müssen sich in die inneren Bereiche der Burg zurückziehen doch die Angreifer rücken auch hier gegen die Tore vor. Während Théoden nunmehr alles verloren glaubt, akzeptiert Aragorn keine Niederlage. Er fordert König Théoden auf: "Reitet raus mit mir, reitet raus und kämpft .... für Rohan, für euer Volk". Und so geschieht es. Das Wesen der Ents ist geprägt von unendlicher Ruhe und Gelassenheit, was sich auch beim Entthing bemerkbar macht. Sie lassen sich sehr viel Zeit für ihre Beratungen und so werden Merry und Pippin, besonders aber Merry, zunehmend ungeduldiger. Am Ende beschließt das Entthing, sich aus der Sache herauszuhalten. Das können die Hobbits nicht verstehen, müssen sich aber Baumbarts Entscheidung beugen. Er schickt sie zurück ins Auenland. Baumbart will die Halblinge zunächst an die Westgrenze bringen. Pippin bittet ihn aber, sie nach Süden zu bringen, also näher an Isengart heran. Pippin: "Im Süden können wir unbemerkt an Saruman vorbeischlüpfen. Je näher wir der Gefahr sind, desto weniger kann uns passieren. Das ist das Letzte, womit er rechnet". thumb|left|Schlacht um Helms Klamm Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm scheint verloren, als Aragorn bei Sonnenaufgang mit Théoden den Angreifern entgegenreitet. Wenige Augenblicke später trifft Gandalf mit der versprochenen Verstärkung am Ort des Kampfes ein. Er hat Éomer und seine Reiter mitgebracht, die mit einem Sturmangriff von einem steilen Hang auf Sarumans Heer zureiten und die erschrockenen Kämpfer Isengarts in die Flucht schlagen. Die Uruk-hai flüchten sich in den vermeintlich sicheren Wald, werden aber dort von den Bäumen vernichtet. Auf dem Weg nach Süden, vor Isengart, muss Baumbart feststellen, dass weite Teile der Wälder durch Saruman und seine Schergen völlig abgeholzt worden sind. Das macht ihn so wütend, dass er die Ents zusammenruft und mit ihnen Isengart stürmt und flutet, indem sie einen Staudamm zerstören. thumb|Das geflutete Isengart Saruman und Gríma Schlangenzunge können in den Turm Orthanc flüchten, während die zurückgebliebenen Reste seiner Armee vernichtet werden. Sam und Frodo, die während der Durchquerung des Landes Ithilien von Boromirs Bruder Faramir gefangen genommen, verschleppt und später wieder freigelassen worden sind, werden von Gollum immer weiter in das dunkle Mordor geführt. Da er noch immer nach dem Einen Ring giert und sich von seinem „Herrn“ Frodo verraten fühlt, ersinnt er einen perfiden Plan, sie zu ermorden. Eine noch nicht genannte SIE soll die Hobbits töten... Besetzung * Elijah Wood: Frodo Beutlin * Ian McKellen: Gandalf * Viggo Mortensen: Aragorn * Liv Tyler: Arwen Undomiel * Sean Astin: Samweis Gamdschie * Orlando Bloom: Legolas * Christopher Lee: Saruman * John Rhys-Davies: Gimli/Baumbart (Stimme) * Miranda Otto: Éowyn * Karl Urban: Éomer * Andy Serkis: Gollum/Sméagol * Bernard Hill: Théoden * David Wenham: Faramir * Hugo Weaving: Elrond * Cate Blanchett: Galadriel * Dominic Monaghan: Meriadoc Brandybock gen. Merry * Billy Boyd: Peregrin Tuk gen. Pippin * Brad Dourif: Gríma Schlangenzunge * Craig Parker: Haldir * Sean Bean: Boromir * John Noble: Denethor * Bruce Hopkins: Gamling * John Leigh: Háma Weblinks * bei Wikipedia * Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Die Gemeinschaft des Ringes en:The Two Towers (film) es:El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (película) fr:Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Les Deux Tours it:Le due Torri (film) ja:ロード・オブ・ザ・リング/二つの塔 nl:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers pl:Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże (film) pt-br:As Duas Torres (filme) ru:Властелин колец: Две крепости